


Sharing Clothes (and so much more)

by mdr_24601



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Annie Cresta-centric, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdr_24601/pseuds/mdr_24601
Summary: Response to the prompt: "Is that my shirt?" "You mean our shirt?" Requested by Anonymous on Tumblr.Annie wakes up to find Finnick (trying) to make her breakfast in the kitchen.They get a little distracted.
Relationships: Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118231
Kudos: 17





	Sharing Clothes (and so much more)

Annie woke to the faint sound of clattering in the kitchen. Sighing, she climbed out of bed hastily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. There was only one person who made that much noise in the kitchen, though she wasn’t sure what he was doing up so early. 

A loud crash rattled downstairs, like something had just hit the floor, and she winced. There was a reason they didn’t let Finnick cook. 

“What are you doing?” she asked as she walked in the kitchen. The sight wasn’t as bad as she’d envisioned. Finnick stood with his back to her at the stove, clearly concentrated on whatever he was doing. Frying eggs, maybe? 

“Making you breakfast.”

“Since when do you make me breakfast?”

He turned around and gave her a sweet smile, and her heart melted a little. “It’s your birthday. Go back to bed, it was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Consider me surprised. I’m not going back to bed now, I’m already up,” Annie said. Though, what she meant was  _ I’m not going back to bed when you’re down here. _ Her eyes scanned Finnick and fell on his shirt. “Is that my shirt?”

“You mean our shirt?”

Annie just stared, her early morning brain still sluggish. The shirt was a simple blue button-up, tight around his shoulders and far too short for him. He left it unbuttoned, for obvious reasons. Really, though, Finnick didn’t look half bad in it. 

Then again, he could wear basically anything and still find a way to make it look good.

“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t fit you,” she said, gathering her thoughts after a long pause. Laughter bubbled in her chest and climbed up her throat, and she didn’t try to stop it. Finnick shrugged and sent her another smile. 

“That’s not really important, though, is it?”

Annie grinned and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “How’s that breakfast going?”

His eyes widened as he turned his attention to the eggs he was frying. Or, trying to fry, because they were now burnt to a crisp. “There go the eggs.”

“It’s okay,” she said. “We have waffles in the freezer.”

“Everyone loves waffles,” Finnick agreed. He pressed a kiss to her mouth, all thoughts of breakfast abandoned. Annie felt the air in the room heat up around her as Finnick’s fingertips traced lightly over her body.

“So,” she said between breaths, “are you going to take that shirt off now?”


End file.
